Lips Of An Angel
by Melody Malone
Summary: *oneshot songfic* Sharpay and Zeke split up, and moved on, until one night when Sharpay calls him, realising she still loves him.


**Lips of an Angel  
Song by Hinder**

Sharpay paced up and down her kitchen. She had been convincing herself for the past hour that she didn't need him anymore. That she had married Troy, and that had been that. Her future lay with him. Her and Zeke were in the past. She was only with him to fill her time until Troy became available. So why did she find herself nervously dialling his number, and holding her breath until she heard him answer.  
"Hello?" She allowed herself to breath. This time it was Zeke's turn to not be able to breathe. He couldn't believe who it was he was talking to, especially since the last time they had spoke, Sharpay said she never wanted anything to do with him again.  
"Hey." She sniffed. "It's me."  
"Sharpay?" He asked, shocked. "Um…hey….I guess…"  
"You guess?" She asked confused.  
"Well…it's just…"

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now._

"Just what?" Sharpay suddenly let out the sob that she had been forcing herself to hold in.  
"Sharpay? Baby, don't cry. I just mean I have to be quiet." Zeke quickly left his girlfriend, Martha, in their bed. She was fast asleep, and Zeke didn't want to wake her up, especially with him on the phone to his ex-girlfriend. Their relationship was more one of convenience, whether Martha knew that, or not. Zeke had started dating her when on the rebound from Sharpay, and had never found a need to move on.

_Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

"I need you." Sobbed Sharpay. "Zeke, I know I said I didn't, and I promised I wouldn't call anymore, but--"  
"Shh, it's okay Shar." Zeke whispered. "I know, baby. I know."  
"I was wrong." Sharpay continued sobbing. "I know we had our disagreements but…I still love you Zeke. Maybe I'm an idiot for wanting you still, after all the times we argued. But right now, I want nothing more than to lie in your arms."  
"I want that too. But…there's so many people we can hurt now…." Zeke stuttered. "You're married, Sharpay. You got Troy, like you always wanted. All while we were going out, all you used to talk about was how you were waiting for him. Then Gabriella left, and he was depressed, and you made your move, and you won him. That's why we argued, because you've never wanted me, you wanted him."  
"I was lying to myself, Zeke." Sharpay took deep breaths to stop herself crying anymore. Zeke shivered when he heard her soft voice say his name. She said it so tenderly, like it was the most important word in her vocabulary. "When I asked him out, when we had our first kiss, when he asked me to marry him…I thought I needed him to make me happy. But Zeke…you're the only guy I've ever been happy with, and ever will be happy with…I know that you're with Martha now, but--"  
"She doesn't mean anything to me." Zeke interrupted quickly. "Sharpay, you think I care about her when you're the only person I can think about? When I'm kissing her, all I can see is your face! It kills me when I have to remember that it's not you." Sharpay fell silent.  
"What can we do about it then?" She asked. It was Zeke's turn to fall silent, and he quickly looked back at his bedroom.  
"Meet me at the Sheraton Hotel in town. I'll meet you outside." He said in a heartbeat. "I don't know what you can tell Troy. I just want to see you." Sharpay smiled slightly.  
"You know I'll be there as soon as I can if I get to see you. Oh, and Zeke?"  
"Hmm?" He asked, about to put the phone down. He shivered again when she said his name.  
"I mean it when I say I love you."

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"What are you going to tell her?" Sharpay asked, kissing Zeke for what seemed to be the millionth time that night.  
"I'll tell her that the restaurant needed me in early to get some deliveries." He said, running his fingers through her long, blonde hair, like he had wanted to do a million times before. "What are you going to tell Troy?"  
"…That's why I have to go now." Sharpay sniffed, kissing Zeke again. "Before he notices I'm missing. He got home drunk with Chad, so I'm pretty sure he won't have noticed I'm missing yet. Zeke's face fell. "Zeke--"  
"I don't want you to go." He muttered, wrapping his arms tightly around her, wishing he could never let go. Sharpay sighed.  
"As soon as I find a reason to end it, I will."  
"You want to be with me. That's reason enough." Zeke sighed, and Sharpay giggled.  
"I mean one I can tell him. You two are still friends, I don't want to ruin that." Zeke sighed.  
"Do you really have to go now?" Sharpay nodded.  
"I'll call you as soon as I can though." She said, kissing him again, before rushing home to Troy.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

It had been just under a week since Zeke and Sharpay had met at the hotel, and Zeke found it even harder to think about anything other than Sharpay. Most recently, he sat up in bed, waking from a dream he had of her. In it, they were lying in bed kissing, when someone bounded into their room.  
"Yay!" Came a little voice. Climbing onto the bed was a little girl, who couldn't have been any older than five.  
"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Sharpay had asked in the dream.  
"I wanna cuddle with mommy like daddy is." She giggled, hugging Sharpay tight. Even though he was asleep, Zeke had smiled. It was their daughter, and they were married. Everything was perfect in the dream, and Zeke wiped away a small tear that had fallen when he had looked over at Martha, and realised it wasn't true. Suddenly, Zeke felt his phone vibrating and smiled at the caller display 'Sharpay'. Quickly, he jumped out of bed, and answered it.  
"Hey." He smiled into the phone. "I miss you."  
"I miss you too." Smiled Sharpay. "Sorry it's so late. I couldn't get back to sleep."  
"Back to sleep?"  
"Well…yeah." Sharpay blushed. "I just woke up from dreaming of you. Was a nice dream. But I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep until I heard your voice." Zeke laughed.  
"Likewise. How are things with you?"

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too_

Sharpay fell silent.  
"Shar?"  
"…I think he knows something's wrong, Zeke. He's out tonight with Chad again. I said that I didn't want to go. I don't think he knows it's you, but he's sure he knows I'm seeing someone. He confronted me about it yesterday, and I denied it, but we argued…" Zeke heard Sharpay let out a sob. "It was worse than any argument I have ever had with you, Zeke. I was actually scared."  
"Did he hurt you??" Panicked Zeke.  
"No. I'm fine." Sharpay sniffed. "He left with Chad straight after. Does Martha know anything's wrong?"  
"No." Sighed Zeke, with relief. "She doesn't suspect anything, she believed when I said I had to accept the delivery. But…I don't really mind what she thinks. I just want you."  
"I want you too." Sharpay sniffed. An idea clicked into Zeke's head.  
"Wait outside your house for me.

_And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue_

Sharpay stood outside her house in the cool evening, just like Zeke had asked her to. She was confused. What was he planning? And where was he? Suddenly, Sharpay spotted Zeke's car coming down the road, and ran towards it.  
"So what did you want?" She asked, kissing him instantly.  
"Get in." He grinned. Sharpay looked confused.  
"Why, where are we going?" She asked.  
"Anywhere you want. Away from here. We'll get our own place." He smiled. "I don't care about Martha, or about what Troy thinks, or anything like that. I just want to be with you." Sharpay smiled, and kissed him again.  
"That's all I want, too. Zeke..." He turned to face her, butterflies filling his stomach. "I love you." He kissed her again.  
"I love you, too." He replied. With that, she put her seatbelt on, and Zeke and Sharpay drove away.

_I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak…_


End file.
